Favorites: DR Quotes
DR1 Cast Celestia Ludenburg *No matter who the enemy may be, those who can't adapt will be the first to die. *Your meaningless words tire me. Please stop wasting my time. Ishimaru Kiyotaka *It's not geniuses who change the world. It's ordinary people who make every effort they can. *Somebody killed somebody! *This is not welcome in a School Environment! Kyoko Kirigiri *It's odd, isn't it? People die everyday and the world goes on like nothing happened. *If you keep making light of people's emotions, it would come back to bite you. *Fear is proof that your imagination is functioning. Frankly, I feel bad for anyone who can't feel fear. Without imagination, you can never deduce which action to take next. *Well, I *am* human. I *do* have emotions. I simply keep it to myself. I don't show it in my face or in my voice. *If you get too involved with someone, you're apt to lose any sense of good judgement. I learned that lesson myself all too well. Personal experience is a ruthless teacher. *Simply put, there was a time when I grew attached to someone, and I made a bad decision. I was forced to learn a very powerful lesson, and these gloves are a daily reminder of that. So on these gloves, I swore to never make the same mistake again. *... Anyway, don't get too depressed over all this. The reason I'm not willing to talk about it isn't because I don't trust you. In fact, I *do* have faith in you. Which is why I decided to tell you what I have. I want you to understand *why* I can't tell you. I can't show you myself, just like I can't show you what's beneath these gloves. I can't imagine a point where I would show them over again. Only someone I could call family would be worthy. Would you like to sign up? Makoto Naegi *If the world outside is void of hope, and if despair is contagious, then I'll just have to infect everyone with my hope. Living in despair isn't really living at all! Mondo Owada *A man's weight consists nothing but what he burdens himself with. *It's okay to feel depressed. It takes time to overcome things. And then, by taking that time, you just start moving forward again. That's just what humans do. Sakura Ogami *Doubting your allies is an ugly thing to do DR2 Cast Akane Owari *Great job Hajime you can cop a feel if you want Chiaki Nanami *That surprised me. You're pretty hard, Hajime Fuyuhiko Kazuryu *Make like a tree and fuck off Gundham Tanaka *Because I, the one who has claimed dominion over evil, am the Ultimate Weapon Hajime Hinata *(Spending time with Kazuichi) I killed some time with Kazuichi today thinking about how to kill time... Ibuki Mioda *Welcome to the world of girl love! It's slippery when wet! *For a few years now, it has been Ibuki's dream to make a statue of her boobs made out of cookies *I'mpanickingsomuchidontevenhavetimetospacemywords. *You're at a picnic and you find a dead body Sonia Nevermind Full list here. Miscellaneous Monokuma *I came to realize something. Parenthesis are amazing! No matter how negative something sounds, if you throw "LOL" in some parentheses behind it - it becomes positive! Navigation Category:DR Category:Quotes